gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FlyUS
FUS |type = Airline Corporation |games = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |references = US Airways }} FlyUS (stylised as flyUS and sometimes misspelled as FlyU6) is a prominent airline corporation featured in the HD Universe. It has purchasable stock actions on the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description FlyUS was founded in 1983, with the same era planes still in service. The flight attendants are described as old, cranky and miserable, and the air service is implied to be poor and uncomfortable, as a radio commercial describes "Sit back, relax and shut up". This could possibly be a stereotype of the behavior and attitude of American flight companies and its staff. It is known to offer domestic, international and business flights. Influence It appears to be a parody of both US Airways (now merged with American Airlines) and United Airlines. The design of the logos also bear resemblances to that of FedEx and the British regional airline FlyBe. A company named FlyUs does exist, however it is not a passenger airliner, and operates in the Netherlands and Belgium and Norway - yet, the real life FlyUs logo does bear a stunning resemblance to the GTA FlyUS logo. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, FlyUS appears to be the only airline serving Francis International Airport. While there are advertisements for other airlines, like AirSol and Adios Air, FlyUS is the only whose airplanes can be found. The airline fleet includes a large amount of planes based on the Boeing 747-300 and also some Shamal-like planes, seen parked around the airport with the FlyUS logo - although only the Jumbo jets are seen flying, and also taxiing onto the airport tarmac. Additionally, multiple cars in the airport bearing the FlyUS logo can be found, such as the Feroci and the Perennial, as well as the Ripley and the Airtug. Some taxis and buses also bear FlyUS advertisements. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' While no FlyUS planes are seen in the Chinatown Wars rendition of Francis International, FlyBoy, who supposedly is an employee of FlyUS, sends Huang Lee a spam mail claiming that the company has teamed up with the NOOSE, in order to give away free tickets to "rogue states" such as Afghanistan, Iraq, Libya and nearby countries with all expenses paid. Oddly, the company is misspelled as "FlyU6" in the e-mail. In the last lines, he writes "When booking, please note that FlyU6 will not sell-on your private details to criminals, hackers, or terrorists (outside of the US)." ''Grand Theft Auto V'' s in Los Santos International Airport.]] In Grand Theft Auto V, FlyUS is one of the four international airlines serving Los Santos International Airport. Despite, unlike Francis, not being the only airline predominant in Los Santos International, it still has a relevant presence: once again, the Airtug and the Ripley bear FlyUS logos, and there is also a hangar in the west vicinity of the airport bearing the logo of the airline. Advertisements for the company can be heard on the radio. Unlike in GTA IV, the fleet includes controllable Shamals and Jets. FlyUS also owns some uncontrollable twinjets, which are seen transporting Michael De Santa to North Yankton in Bury the Hatchet and the multiplayer character to Los Santos in the introduction of Grand Theft Auto Online. After the events of Bury the Hatchet, a FlyUS ticket can be found on the desk in the hallway of the De Santa Residence, possibly being a backup or spare copy of the ticket Michael purchased to fly to Ludendorff. Depsite the airline's description of using outdated aircraft, FlyUS in GTA V uses new Jets based on the more recent Boeing 747-400 and 747-8I. Following the Legal Trouble mission, where Molly Schultz' panicked rampage across Los Santos International Airport causes extensive damage, FlyUS stock will decrease by approximately 50.2%. However it will more than rebound upon completion of Meltdown, whereby players can net an approximate 100.69% return on investment buy loading up on stock beforehand. Liveries , as seen in GTA IV.]] , as seen in GTA V.]] In Grand Theft Auto IV, the FlyUS livery is mostly light grey with a blue bottom, tailfin and engines, resembling the United Airlines 1993-2004 "Battleship Grey" livery. The livery changes in Grand Theft Auto V. It is now a Eurowhite livery, with the bottom of the fuselage and the engines painted red - this is slightly similar to Scandinavian Airlines (SAS), however SAS doesn't have red-painted fuselage and blue winglets. It has "FlyUS" written on the sides like its GTA IV counterpart and the "US" on the aircraft fin. This appears to resemble a modern United Airlines livery. The Shamal has almost the same livery, however it has blue painted engines and a red stripe over the body of the aircraft. The wreck of a FlyUS plane can be found on an airplane graveyard in the Grand Senora Desert, bearing a similar livery to the one in GTA IV, with blue fuselage bottom, tailfin, and engines. Known destinations *Liberty City - Major presence in Francis International Airport. *Los Santos - Major presence in Los Santos International Airport, seen in billboards. *Vice City - Seen in billboards. *Las Venturas - Seen advertised in billboards. *North Yankton - Michael De Santa travels to Ludendorff on a FlyUS plane. Incidents and accidents While no FlyUS crashes are mentioned in Grand Theft Auto V, a sunken Jet can be found in the ocean, a few meters from the Paleto Bay shore, bearing a livery similar to the old grey and blue (the same version as found in the aircraft graveyard). The FlyUS logo is barely visible on the front piece of the aircraft. The lack of acumlated corals around the fuselage suggest it might have crashed in the sea not much before the events of the game. Three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found at the crash site. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Feroci2-GTAIV-FrontQuarter.png|FlyUS Feroci in Grand Theft Auto IV. FLYUSJUMBOJET00.jpg|In-flight FlyUS airplane in GTA IV. Aviones Fly Us 03 GTA IV.jpg|A FlyUS commuter jet in GTA IV. Et_alirlinesign1.png Et_alirlinesign1_1.png Et_alirlinesign1_2.png ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jet-GTAV-FlyUS1.jpg|A Jet with FlyUS livery in Blaine County. Shamal-GTAV-FlyUS.jpg|A Shamal with FlyUS livery in Los Santos International Airport. FlyUS-GTAV-plane.jpg|A Twinjet with FlyUS livery in the mission Bury The Hatchet. ToiletPaper-GTAV.jpg|A FlyUS toilet paper holder. Foodflyus-GTAV.jpg|In-flight meal. FlyUsAd-GTAV.png|Advertisement in a Los Santos' underground station. sunken flyus jet.jpg|The sunken Jet belonging to FlyUS. Flyustickets.jpg|A FlyUS ticket. Flyus_vicecity.png|"Visit Vice City" billboard. Ck ap flyus 01.png|"Visit Las Venturas" billboard. Ck ap flyus 02.png|"Visit Los Santos" billboard. Snapshot_20141123_185358.jpg|FlyUs Aircraft at Los Santos International Airport. Visione-TeamFlyUSLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Visione with a FlyUS livery. Trivia *There were five keychain viewfinders with pictures of Los Santos acquirable by pre-ordering Grand Theft Auto V from the American store Target, shaped similarly to jet engines, which feature a FlyUS logo on the side. They are now considerably rare and can only be found occasionally in eBay auctions. *In GTA IV, cars owned by FlyUS bear 747s with the GTA V livery. pl:FlyUS ru:FlyUS fr:FlyUS de:FlyUS es:Fly US pt:FlyUS sv:FlyUS Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Airlines Category:Corporations Category:Commercials